These things by Design
OCON Arcology Director of Internal Security Day 11 - 1230L Robin's had laid out his plans in such detail that even Oda had to admit we was impressed with the boldness of the young man's vision. All that was left was the very very difficult choice of whether to order the young man killed or to seriously consider the offer that he had placed upon the table. "Am I to understand that you are asking for my approval than?" Oda questioned. Robin's shook his head. "No Director, We are seeking your blessing." Oda nodded his understanding offering to pour Robin's a cup of tea before pouring his own. "I must say I am impressed at your daring. Most could not even muster the courage to approach me with such an of offer." Robin's nodded his thanks placing his cup back on the tray. " I'd like to think I'm different than most." Oda settled in his seat looking on thoughtfully. " And she agreed to this? " Robin's nodded. " She did, your daughter has a surprising grasp of the gravity of my proposal. I wont say that she didn't has some doubts but ..." Oda expression was humored as lowered his cup from his lips. " A pretty face like hers can rob a man of his good sense, and Mei does look ever so much like her mother did at that age. Most men could never see past that pretty face and know that there is a ruthless and calcutating mind much like my own at work behind those dark eyes. " Robin paused thoughtfully. "Would we be referring to Mei or to her mother with that last statement Director? " "Both..." Oda said simply. " Mei's Mother was nothing like the whimpering debutant's I later married After her untimely death. Mei's mother was both a beautiful and ruthless woman who took a great deal of pleasure in the art of corporate warfare. I was surprised at Mei's career choice given that I had always assumed she'd follow her mothers path and become a lawyer." Robin seemed puzzled for a moment. " I thought Mei was your youngest daughter. Wasn't her mother your third wife ? " Oda laughed. " I see you picked up on that small detail. No, thankfully Mei shares nothing of a biological nature with that woman. Mei was conceived artificially and carried to term by my third wife but everything of importance was inherited from my first." " If you'll forgive me for asking Director... " Robin's inquired. " With everything I've pieced together I've always wondered... " " Why I'm so hard on her? " Oda offered. " It does seem that you are holding her to a different set of standards than her siblings." Robin's observed. Oda nodded. " Thats because I did hold her to a different standard. You see Mei's mother thrived on opposition and performed best under pressure. I had always assumed that Mei would as well but found myself constantly disappointed. The failure was mine of course. I was basing my standards of judgement upon a flawed model comparing the performance of a child versus the Adult equivalent. It was only after I had sent her away to the Naval Academy that I realized my error when the reports coming back showed how quickly that she not only adapted but truely began to excel." " And what about afterward, when you made arrangements for her to come home? " Oda nodded. " A story for another time Administrator Robin's. For now I think I'll agree to this proposal of yours. I'll see that Mei's 22-10 status is lifted by days end and than we can see about what comes next." Robin's bowed his thanks. " You are too kind Director." " Kindness has nothing to do with my decision Administrator Robin's. This move on my part will cause a great deal of confusion amongst both friends and enemies alike. And likely throwing off a good many long range plans and well thought out schemes as well."